What am I
by K-chan10307
Summary: Human, turned into a demon? Not possible, but it happened. I meet Rin and Sesshomaru. I travel with them trying to figure out what am I. Demon or Human? Romance maybe between SesshomaruOC
1. Chapter 1

...I don't own anything...I don't even own me...

What am I?

I turned off the tap and dried my face with a white towel. My head really hurt today, and for some reason, my alarm clock was louder than usual. Now, I don't remember drinking last night, or any other night, so hangover is not a reason why my head and ears hurt. I tied up my hair into a pony tail and grabbed my things. Then I headed out the door to school again.

Now in school, everyone makes comments on everything. I sat down in the auditorium and waited for us to de dismissed into homeroom. I sat all the way in thr front, where I was closest to the door and usually left alone. There were boys behind me and two of them were my classmates. One of them were very annoying and kept banging on the back of my seat. I turned around and glared at him. "Stop banging on my seat Max," I ordered. "Hey, Aly nice contacts you got there! Gold really looks good on you," he replied. Then he leaned back and continued talking to his friend. Gold contacts? I never wore any gold contacts, nor did I need any. I leaned back in my seat and ignored what Max just said. He was always a joker anyways.

In science, my teacher, Mrs. White was taking attendance.

"Joran Adams," she called.

"Here."

"Tom Bayler."

"Here." Then finally she got to me.

"Alyson Chen."

"Here," I said. She looked at me and then nodded. She was about to go back to calling names, but her head snapped up to see me again.

"Alyson, are you feeling okay, you look kind of pale,"she said. Pale? How am I pale? I was tanned from playing tennis everyday in the summer.

"No Mrs. White, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay, and those gold contacts look wonderful on you," she smiled and tunred back to calling names.

Pale and gold contacts, What is wrong with them? The only person I know that's pale and has gold eyes is Sesshomaru, and he's not real. He's from InuYasha, and he's a demon.

Lunch rolled by and that killed me. Everything got loud all of a sudden. I could smell millions of things, it was like my senses were multiplied. When the microphone went on, it blasted in my ear. I fell to the table clutching my ears. Everybody thought something was wrong with me and the nurse sent me home.

----At home----

My brother had a half day today, so he was home when I went home. I threw my books on the floor and went to my bed. My brother looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"My ears almost bled today, everything was so loud and my head started to hurt so they sent me home," I mumbled from my pillow.

"HA HA!" he yelled. I grumbled and threw my pillow at him.

"SHUT UP! You're so loud!" I complained. I turned to the shelf on my bed and grabbed my MP3 player, but only put the music on low so my head wouldn't hurt again.

Then my bother screamed.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"Your face!" he yelled.

"Oh my god, you're so immature!" I yelled back thinking he said my face was ugly.

My brother brought my mom's compact mirror. "NO I mean look at your face!" he said.

I looked. And I screamed. My face had pale red stripes going across my cheeks. There were two on each cheek and they intersected with each other. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I asked/yelled. Before my brother could respond, a light burst from my stripes and it blinded me. I passed out. The last thing I heard was my brother yelling, "ALY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

---When I finally woke up---

Shreik. I heard a loud one. It jolted me awake. What's going on? I didn't know, but I ran towards the sound. Even though I was the fastest person in my high school, it still wasn't enough. 'Dammit, I have to reach that girl. DAMMIT ALYSON GO FASTER!' I thought. Without thinking, I triggered something, which made me speed up much faster than the speed of light. 'Holy shit, I never knew I could run like that.'

I reached the girl. She looked a lot like Rin. And she was being attacked by a woman who looked a lot like Kagura. HOLY CRAP! THAT IS RIN! AND THAT'S KAGURA! I'm in the world of Inuyasha! Rin started to cry. Well, might as well save her, I've got nothing else to do. "HEY KAGURA! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" I yelled. She turned to me with an evil glare. She came closer to me and attacked. Instantly I picture the grids in the Demon Tournament game on the Adult Swim Website (although I like Japanese dubs much better). So I dodged it. I had to attack her too. Right now, I was at her right. Well, I have similar features to Sesshomaru, so, maybe I have the same attacks. I can use the whip! I closed my eyes and concentrated. My right hand started to feel weird and I saw two of my fingers glow black. YES! I looked at Kagura and before she could move, I swung my hand like I was doing the Buggy Whip Shot or the Snake in a tennis game. (Tennis no Ohjisama anyone?) It hit her dead on and strangly, she fled. Wow my first fight and I won.

Rin was crying, and didn't see the scene. I went to her and kneeled down.

"Hey sweetie are you okay?" I asked in a mother like voice. She looked at me.

"Where's that mean lady?" she asked.

"She ran away, are you hurt?"

"No. HEY! You saved me! What's your name? I'm Rin! Are you a demon?"

"Yes I did save you, my name is Alyson, but you may call me Aly as for that last question, I really don't know. I was human untill only a few hours ago."

"Then you can come with me! I have a lord and he's a demon. Maybe he could help you!" I was hesitant. I mean this was Rin and she wanted me to meet Sesshomaru. If I was demon, he might kill me, but I'm human not to mention that I'm from the future and I have a very short temper. But he COULD help me. So I nodded a little. Rin was happy though. "Yay!" she exclaimed. I winced a bit. "Please don't yell so loudly though, I'm still not used to keen hearing yet," I said.

Rin held my hand as she walked in the forest. She told millions of stories of Sesshomaru, some she knew, but most of them were never shown in the episodes of InuYasha, Japanese nor English. What shocked me was that the way Rin told those stories. It made Sesshomaru have a nice side.

---With Sesshomaru---

While walking back to the camping spot in which he promised his ward he would return to, Sesshomaru sniffed around. Rin's scent was faint. An additional smell reminded him of one of the people he hated thhe most. Kagura. As he approached the camp, he found Jaken looking around in every bush. "Jaken," he called. Jaken froze and went rigid.

"Yes M'lord?" he asked with a nervous tone.

"Where is Rin?"

"She w-was kidnapped b-by that woman...K-kagura," Jaken answered. Behin him, Sesshomaru's eyes became a dark shade of oragne threatening to become red. With a swift kick, he sent Jaken flying into a tree as he ran off to find the little girl of whom he secretly thought of as a daugther to him.

Catching Rin's scent, he sped of in another direction, running really fast. Noticing the smell of a youkai with her, he ran much faster than usual.

---With Me---

I smelled something, but shrugged it off. We stopped for a while, because Rin saw some flowers and went to pick them. I kept her in my sight while I sat down with my back against a tree. That smell got faster and it came in my direction.

"Rin!" I yelled. She looked at me. I picked her up and put her in a tree. Then I stood behind that tree waiting for the thing to pass by. It came an incredible speed, but my mind was much faster. This is what I get for playing data tennis. I can gues the exact time the ball come at me and in which direction. As soon as that thing came up to the tree, I threw my fist out and sent it to the ground. When I looked to see who it was, my mind went blank. It was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!' Rin yelled from the tree. I took her down and knelled by Sesshomaru. "I am so sorry, I didn't know it was you," I said.

"Why did you hit Sesshomaru-sama Aly-san?" Rin asked.

"I thought he was an enemy and I punched him so he wouldn't get us. I didn't know who he was. I told you before, I was human for the past 15 years of my life. As of a few hours ago, I turned demon. I'm still not used to my demon sences," I answered. "Hey, I'm really sorry," I said turning to Sesshomaru.

Within that milisecond, Sesshomaru had pinned me to a tree with his eyes pure red. That wasn't good. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO RIN?" he asked.

I couldn't breathe let alone speak. Not to mention that I have a very strange disease that makes me spit out blood when there's too much pressure on my chest. (Aka: heart and lung problems) Right now, my air was being cut off which meant my lungs were under a lot of pressure. Without warning, I coughed out some blood, all over Sesshomaru. He dropped me to ground and looked at me in disgust. I sat on the ground coughing out all the blood. Rin got worried and ran over to me. "Aly-san, are you okay?" she asked, with concern showing in her eyes. I continued coughing until the blood stopped. I was panting. I was clutching my chest while coughing, so I loosened my grip on it. "Yes, Rin, I'm fine. Just give me a while for my lungs to work at its normal rate again," I said.

Sesshomaru stood there watching us. That was then it dawned on him. 'She was protecting Rin,' he thought. He had just made a major mistake. The only thing he didn't expect was for the yasha to cough out blood like that. (Yasha is a female demon.) And she was a inu youkai. It was very rare to come across an Inu youkai, ecspecially a female one. Most of them are mated and stay at their homes with their mates. Sesshomaru studied the girl. (This will be much easier in Third Person so bear with me.) She had lonf black hair tied up to a high pony tail upon her hear with a red ribbon. Her skin was a pale as his, only a tone darker with two dark red stripes interescting each other on both of her cheeks. She wore very peculiar clothing. Unlike most females, she wore very strange black hakamas (cargoes). Her haori was also different for it was much shorter (she was jearing a jacket). Her shoes were like his, but had strings on it and didn't go above her ankles. They were red and black with a check on it. (Nike sneakers) The girl's breathing was clam again when Sesshomaru looked back to her.

(Now it's first person again.) "Girl, what is your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama! This is Aly-san!" Rin excliamed.

"Rin, you son't have to call me Alyson (Aly-san sounds like she's saying Alyson) you can just call me Aly. And you don't need the suffixs. Sesshomaru-sama, watashi no nawe wa Chen, Alyson. Please just call me Aly," I said.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Well, if you go on a boat off the coast of Eastern Japan, and continue sailing east, the wehn yu get on land, you keep going east until you hit the eastern coast of that continent, you will fond your self close to the spot of where my house would be in about 500 years," I answered. (Confusing? Sail eas on pacific ocean from Japan and you end up somewhere in California, then go east and you'll be somewhere in Conneticut (sp?), New York or New Jersey.)

"Pardon?" Rin and Sesshomaru asked. I sighed before trying to explain again, bu was interrupted by Sesshomaru turning around and whipping a tree, slicing it in half to reveal his little brother. Oh god, ANOTHER fight.

**Here's a preview of the next chapter.**

**Before Sesshomaru could launch the final attack on InuYasha, a blast of purple miasma hit the air. Sango, Miroku and Kagome covered their mouths and noses. Rin didn't know what to do. Quickly I put mu jacket around her face, covering her like a scarf did on a cold winter day. "Rin, no matter hwat keep this on until I say so," I ordered. I had a little trouble breathing, but it wasn't enough pressure to make me cough out blood like before. **

**"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.**

**"InuYasha I'm right here with Sango, Miroku and Shippo!" she called back. **

**Sesshomaru himself was looking for Rin. When he foudn her, he saw my jacket arounf her mouth, preventing the poison from getting into her. "Sesshomaru-sama! Aly went looking for you! I can't find her!" she yelled in a muffled voice. Sesshomaru growled and told Rin to go to Jaken. Then he ran off looking for me, only relying on sight. for the poison was blocking his scence of smell. **

**I couldn't see Sesshomaru, and I couldn't make out his scent from all this miasma. I felt two arms grab me from behind and put pressure on a certain part of my stomach, which made it hard for me to breathe again. Sesshomaru finally saw me, but when he came up to me, he felt blood fly towards him. I started to hack out a lot of blood, making me pass out. **

**Slowly the miasma started to clear up. InuYasha immediatly pulled out his sword, while Sango got herself ready for a fight. Sesshomaru also weilded his weapon. As InuYasha was about to attack, Kagome stopped him. Sesshomaru was also hesitant in attacking the baboon figure. In Naraku's arms, was me. He held me bridle style. There was still blood dripping from my mouth. "Thank you Sessshomaru, I shall be taking my prize now," Naraku said, as he dissapeared leaving Sesshomaru and the InuYasha-tachi there confused and somewaht angry.**

**---**

**I woke up and found myself in a dark room. I tried to move, but I found myself chained to the wall facing the shoji door. It began to open and revealed Naraku with an evil smirk on his face. I shivered slightly and that wasn't because I was cold. Slowly Naraku made his way towards me with and evil and lustful look in his eyes. He got closer and closer to me. His breath on my face and that scary smirk on his face. He leaned in and...**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**! Wow! That was a long preveiw! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I really don't own InuYasha.

What am I?

InuYasha and Sesshomaru got ready to fight.

"Now I can kill you without much trouble InuYasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Feh! You can't even scatch me!" Inuyasha snapped back. I rolled my eyes.

"Inuyasha! Last time he put a hole in your stomach!" Shippo said. InuYasha hit him on the head.

"Shut up runt!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Rin, let's take a seat and wait for this to be over," I said,

"Okay Aly," Rin answered taking a seat next to me.

"Want to listen to some music?" I asked pulling out my MP3.

"SURE!" She yelled. Oww my ears. I put on ear bug in her ear and one in mine. I listened to London Bridge by Fregie. Rin didn't know was the words meant, but she liked the music.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha got into fighting postion. I really wanted to scream Jerry over and over again, but decided against it.

InuYasha decided to start the fight. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru followed suit pulling out the Tokijin. I heard metal clashing together over and over again. It was pretty hard to hear the music. "KAZE NO KIZU!" InuYasha yelled. OH SHIT-TAKE MUSHROOMS! Sesshomaru jumped up and dodged. If he wasn't the only thing stopping the Wind Scar from hitting us, I would've praised him. The problem was however, he WAS THE ONLY ONE STOPPING THAT RA DAMNED ATTACK FROM HITTING US! I pulled Rin up and jumped really high. I was a little two slow, and part of it hit my left ankle. The little bastard.

I fell the the ground and held my ankle tightly. It hurt a lot. Everybody besides Rin ignored me. "Aly, are you okay?" she asked with a worried look on her face. "Daijoubu Rin," I answered forcing a smile out. I looed back at the fight. Sesshomaru had InuYasha down on the floor.

Before Sesshomaru could launch the final attack on InuYasha, a blast of purple miasma hit the air. Sango, Miroku and Kagome covered their mouths and noses. Rin didn't know what to do. Quickly I put mu jacket around her face, covering her like a scarf did on a cold winter day. "Rin, no matter what keep this on until I say so," I ordered. I had a little trouble breathing, but it wasn't enough pressure to make me cough out blood like before.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha I'm right here with Sango, Miroku and Shippo!" she called back.

Sesshomaru himself was looking for Rin. When he found her, he saw my jacket around her mouth, preventing the poison from getting into her. "Sesshomaru-sama! Aly went looking for you! I can't find her!" she yelled in a muffled voice. Sesshomaru growled and told Rin to go to Jaken. Then he ran off looking for me, only relying on sight. for the poison was blocking his scence of smell.

I couldn't see Sesshomaru, and I couldn't make out his scent from all this miasma. I felt two arms grab me from behind and put pressure on a certain part of my stomach, which made it hard for me to breathe again. Sesshomaru finally saw me, but when he came up to me, he felt blood fly towards him. I started to hack out a lot of blood, making me pass out.

Slowly the miasma started to clear up. InuYasha immediatly pulled out his sword, while Sango got herself ready for a fight. Sesshomaru also weilded his weapon. As InuYasha was about to attack, Kagome stopped him. Sesshomaru was also hesitant in attacking the baboon figure. In Naraku's arms, was me. He held me bridle style. There was still blood dripping from my mouth. "Thank you Sessshomaru, I shall be taking my prize now," Naraku said, as he dissapeared leaving Sesshomaru and the InuYasha-tachi there confused and somewhat angry.

---

I woke up and found myself in a dark room. I tried to move, but I found myself chained to the wall facing the shoji door. It began to open and revealed Naraku with an evil smirk on his face. I shivered slightly and that wasn't because I was cold. Slowly Naraku made his way towards me with and evil and lustful look in his eyes. He got closer and closer to me. His breath on my face and that scary smirk on his face. He leaned in and...

**HEY REMEMBER THIS PART?**

kissed me. However, I turned my face, so I felt his cold lips brush against my cheek. Honestly, if I didn't know he was a demon, I would've thought he was a vampire. He took my chin and held it making me look straight into his eyes. "What's wrong girl? Can't free yourself?" he asked. "FUGDE OFF!" I yelled. He looked at me confused. "Wha-" he asked. His grip loosened. I saw my chance and bit his fingers. "OUCH! WENCH!" he yelled. I smirked. "Aww what's wrong? Little boy got a boo boo?" I asked. Naraku growled and lunged at me. I was pretty flexible after 12 years of ballet. I moved my hip to the right and just barely dodged that attack.

Then through some strange miracle, I smelt something thorugh that poisonous miasma of Naraku's. It was Sesshomaru's scent. (Along with the Inu-tachi.) "You can't escape the inevitable wench," Naraku said interupting my happy moment. "What's the inevitable?" I asked. Please don't be it. "You know what I'm talking about," Naraku answered. "So you mean fluffy pink bunnies are going to dominate the world? Aww man! And I thought goths and emos would've ruled! Thanks for ruining my dreams dude!" I said. Naraku looked at me like I was crazy. Yes! I'm stalling him!

"Do not try to stall me girl, I could easily take away the most precious thing to you," Naraku threatened. "NO! Anything but my computer!" I yelled. Naraku growled and pulled on my shirt. Within three seconds, they were in shreds on the ground and the only thing covering my upper half was my bra. Naraku smirked while staring at my chest. He started to lick my collarbone. His lips were so cold it made me shiver. I felt his hands going to all the wrong places. I couldn't take it. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled. Just that second, Sesshomaru came bursting through the door. With a flick of his wrist, his magic whip came out. Naraku jumped to get away from the attack. The whip however, cut my chains. I fell to the floor when it just dawned on me.

I was in a room with a horny bastard and a dog demon. I walk also half naked. Two words: HOLY SHIT! I tried to get up, but thanks to InuYasha, that feat was hardly possible. Instead I fell back to the floor. Sesshomaru growled, "Weak wench." It was pretty low, but I could still hear it. "I AM NOT A WEAK WENCH!" I yelled. "Then why didn't you use your demon powers?" he asked. "BECAUSE I WAS HUMAN FOR THE LAST FIFTEEN YEARS OF MY LIFE!" I yelled again. I was PISSED. Naraku was getting tired of this. "Less talk and more action. Sorry Sesshomaru, but this one's mine," Naraku said. That was the last straw. Immediatly, I whipped out my own poison whip and attacked Naraku with it. He was caught by surprise and didnt' see it coming. So he got it by it and fell to the ground.

When he fell however, Sesshomaru's whip came. Although he was aiming for Naraku, he missed and well, it was coming towards me. I bent back a little, enough to doge his attack, but not enough for his whip to miss my bra. So it was cut in half. Within a milisecond, I had two of the coolest guys in the anime world, staring at my lovely lady lumps.(I just HAD to use that.) I quicklly covered my breasts and let out an ear spliting scream with a huge blush forming on my face.

---

Naraku and Sesshomaru smirked. "STOP STARING AT ME!" I yelled. Naraku started to come closer to me. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. I slapped him with all the force that I had and knocked him out. I turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "You wanna start with me?" I asked. "I've seen better," Sesshomaru answered. My cheeks are really red. "Just give me your shirt," I said. "Why?" ha asked with a smirk on his face. "Because I said so," I answered. If he wanted to play, then we'll play, but I will always win the game. "No," he answered. Fair enough. I jumped him. "What are you doing wench?" he asked. I sat on top of him and pulled on his haori. "What do you think I'm doing baka?" I asked. "Trying to rape me," he asnwered. I gave his haori a final tug and got off of him. "You wish," I replied putting on his haori. I tried to get up one more time, but fell. "DAMN YOU INUBAKA!" I yelled. Sesshomaru seemed to like the fact that I didn't like Inuyasha. "Since you seem to hate that half breed, I will help you for now," Sesshomaru said picking me up bridal style.

---

When we got back to the clearing that InuYasha and Sesshomaru fought in, Sesshomaru dropped me to the floor. "OUCH YOU SON OF A-MMMPHH!" I tried to swear, but Kagome cuaght up to what I was saying and clamped her hand on my mouth. "There are children here," she said. She removed her hand. "SESSHOMARU AS SOON AS MY FOOT HEALS I WILL SHOVE A TEN FOOT METAL POLE UP YOUR-MRPH!" Kagome did it again. When she removed her hand for the second time, I decided it would be useless to let out another string of curses. So I checked to see if my ankle was better. I moved it around and felt no pain. I got up and hopped on the foot. No pain. Hey it healed! "At least something went right today," I said. InuYasha looked at me like I was stupid. "All youkai heal quickly," he said. "YOU BAKA! I TOLD YOU I WAS HUMAN FOR THE PAST 15 YEARS OF MY LIFE! I JUST TURNED YOUKAI THIS FRICKEN MORNING!" I yelled.

"Does that mean you're from my time?" Kagome asked. "I'm from the year 2006," I answered. "Me too! I could tell by your cargoes," Kagome said. "Yeah but I'm from America," I told her. "Are you serious? I've always wanted to go to America!" Kagome exclaimed. "Well I'm from the 'If you're poor, you better keep a knife in your pocket.' part of America," I continued. "Were you poor?" Shippo, Rin, InuYasha, Miroku and Jaken asked. I pulled out a blade. "Am I?" I asked. They back away except Rin. "Hey Kagome, do you think I could go to your time, I have about 1,000 US dollars with me and I need some new clothes," I asked. "Sure! I don't think you really want to walk around Japan with Sesshomaru's shirt on," Kagome said. "I'd much rather be in a T-shirt," I agreed. "So it's settled Aly is coming home with me!" Kagome said. I nodded.

Now two people had a problem. They were InuYasha and Sesshomaru. "WHAT? Kagome you are not going back there! It's hardly been a week!" InuYasha said. "Wench you are not going anywhere," Sesshomaru said at the same time. "Hell yes I am!" me and Kagome said. "Wench if you are going you will take me with you," Sesshomaru said. "WHAT?" InuYasha asked. I looked at Kagome. "It's your well, your choice," I said. InuYasha went crazy. "Kagome you are not letting him come!" Inuyasha demanded. "You really shouldn't come," Kagome said. Sesshomaru grabbed me. "If I'm not going then she's not going," Sesshomaru said. "What? But I need a new shirt!" I said. "Then let me go," Sesshomaru said. I looked at Kagome. "Kagome what do you think?" I asked. "What do you think?" she asked. "I think we should let him go with rules that he has to follow," I said. Kagome thought. "Fine Sesshomaru you can come, but once we get there you will HAVE to follow the rules," she said. "Fine," Sesshomaru said letting me go.

----

Sesshomaru was on the couch with me, InuYasha and Kagome staring at him. "First rule: NO KILLING, HURTING, DESTROYING, MAIMING OR DOING ANY PHYSICAL DAMAGE TO ANYTHING OR ANYONE!" I said. "No calling people names," Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded. "No buying drugs." "No stealing." "No talking to strangers." "No taking candy from strangers." "No encouraging fights." "No demon abilites." We kept going on and on until he finally got the concpet. "FINE!" he yelled. "Oh yeah, if anyone asks, those marks are Tattoos and say that you beached your hair," I added. Sesshomaru nodded again. I sat down on the couch three feet away from him. "Kagome do you have any American channels?" I asked taking the remote. "Yes, what do you want to watch?" she asked. "Charmed," I asnwered. Kagome smirked. "Wow you are so evil," she said. I smiled. "I know," I answered.

* * *

Now it's time for a nice long chapter of the future... Well see you next time! 


End file.
